Twins
by PriscillaFlores
Summary: Everyone knows the Cullens at Forks High, silent, beautiful, and smart, but the two who even caught Bella's eye her first time at school are the ones anyone should worry about.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Bella watched as West and Priscilla walked into the lunchroom, as they sat down she couldn't help but notice how good looking they were. She could tell they were twins, they both had the same deep tan skin, dark brown hair, perfectly shaped lips, West's were a bit more plump, and their golden hazel eyes. Bella noticed Priscilla took time to get dressed and do her makeup, but her brother had sloppy hair and a pierced lip. He dressed carelessly as well with sweats and a sweater, but Priscilla looked as if she had stepped right out of Teen Vogue. Priscilla sipped her tea and turned her head at the window, she rolled her eyes and pulled out an Nintendo DS, West did the same after their two second conversation.

Bella had asked Jessica who the people were Priscilla glared at. "Oh they're the Cullens." She began to describe them a bit and then she saw Edward.

"Don't bother, he never spoke to anyone but _her._" Jessica did a quick glance at Priscilla.

Bella stared at Edward for a moment and turned back to Priscilla and West who were concentrating on whatever game they were playing. "Her?" Bella repeated. She saw a teacher walk up to the twins with an extended out palm, Priscilla shook her head and the teacher walked away as if nothing happened.

"Priscilla and West, they came when the Cullens did, I think a month before or something, they get away with everything, just like you saw. Electronics aren't aloud on campus, but they play their DS, PSP, iPod, everything, they even pull out laptops sometimes too." Bella noticed Jessica knew a lot, Priscilla took off her blazer and pulled a stack of papers out of her Louis Vinton purse. "Anyway," Jessica spoke in a whisper again, "Edward pulled Priscilla aside one time and West," she did a hand gesture, "like, blew up, he stepped in between them and he had a finger in Edward's face saying all sorts of threats, Priscilla only smiled, she's scary really, but she has the best parties."

"What did Edward do to her?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, I think Lauren heard him say she shouldn't throw any parties, but she forgot, right Lauren?"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, remember when West almost beat up Mike and Eric." Lauren leaned into Bella. "That table their in, it's like an unspoken rule they sit there, they've sat there since the first day of freshman year, well Eric and Mike pulled a prank and sat at the table, West got their food and threw it in the trash, pushed them against the wall, by the time anyone could react all the teachers were surrounding them. West was suspended for a week, Priscilla didn't show up at school that whole time he was gone too, they're super close and had every class together too, but like Jess said, they throw the best parties, everyone's invited, everyone goes, well except the Cullens." Jessica laughed.

Bella turned to Edward again, he was still staring, and then just as she was going to smile, or at least force herself to smile, Priscilla stepped right in her view. Bella jumped a bit as she looked up at the petite girl.

"Hey!" Priscilla said and smiled with her glossed lips. "You're that new girl, Bella right, I'm Priscilla Flores." Priscilla extended a hand and Bella shook it. "Hey Jess, Lauren." They said hello back.

"So when's the party?" Jessica asked eagerly.

"This Friday, and everyone has to come," Priscilla said and put a stack of fliers out. "Everyone better be there, a band from Cali's coming, the singer's really cute, and single." Priscilla laughed and looked at Bella. "You should come too, get to know everyone."

"I don't dance." Bella forced a smile.

"I don't either, well, not when West's around, but you don't have to dance, there's a heated pool, game room, I'm always in there, but yeah, theirs gonna be a lot of cute boys, you'll miss out if you don't come."

"I guess…"

"Well I'm going to hand out more fliers, see ya guys tomorrow, and you in class Lauren."

"See ya." Lauren said, she leaned into Bella. "You have to come, she has the best gift bags, everyone of them are different and like, they're shoes, jewelry, they're rich, you can't miss this, Bella!"

"Free gifts, I'm there." Bella said, still wondering about how nice Priscilla was.

Priscilla's face was still as she walked away from a table of a group of football players who thought she was a gorgeous gal, she stuck a piece of gum in her mouth and noticed on last table she didn't stop by. _Them. _She thought to herself, she walked towards the table, her hips rocked from side to side as if she were walking on a runway. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Edward looked up with a wondering eye. Priscilla smiled.

"How's everyone?" Priscilla spoke as if they had been friends since childhood, which was hardly the case.

"Good," Alice said with a smile.

Priscilla set the flier down on the table and held it down with a finger. "I'm having a party on Friday, you guys should come." She said with no enthusiasm. "You never come to the others."

"We'll see if we have time." Rosalie said with a hidden snarl.

"Alice should be able to tell you that," Priscilla rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Anyway, you guys really should come, especially you Edward." Edward looked up at her. "Bella's coming." Edward glared at her.

Priscilla's eyes widened as she sensed West's eyes shot open. She turned around and saw West packing everything up so they could leave. Priscilla turned back to the Cullens, "I guess I'll be leaving to class--"

"Priscilla." West called out, a few of the students turned as he spoke her name loudly. "Let's go." Priscilla nodded and flipped her long brown hair as she walked towards her twin.

"I was just saying hi." She said locked arms with West and walked towards their next class.

"Shut up." West said as they walked by Bella. Bella turned back to Edward who looked from them to her, he got up as well to walk to class.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"The Flores twins?" Charlie said wondering for a moment, "they invited you to a party."

"They invited everyone, but she asked me personally so I think it would be rude if I didn't go tonight," Bella said leaning against the wall in a pretty green shirt with black skinnys. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends. She felt awkward dressed this way and she didn't have a sweater since Jessica said their home is always heated to the max.

Charlie was looking down at his beer. "Who's going to be there?"

"Everyone," Bella was getting impatient, "please I just want to go, I told everyone I was going to go, it ends at 2."

"2?" Charlie looked at her in disbelief. "I think I have to talk to their mom or dad."

"Please dad, don't embarrass me." Bella folded her arms.

Charlie sighed, "OK, but no later then 2, you better call."

"OK, then I'm going." She began to walk away towards the door.

"Be careful."

Bella stopped in her truck as she saw the large home, she looked down at flyer to see if she had the right place, she did, but West's and Priscilla's home was huge. Almost too huge. It was nearly 10 and what looked like hundreds of people were already going inside. The house was at least three stories, it was pure white, the windows were lit up by colorful lights and silhouettes of people jumping and dancing at the music that the band from California was playing.

"Bella you came!" Jessica said with a smile, "oh my gosh, your going to have so much fun!" She squealed with excitement.

"I hope." Bella smiled at saw an unexpected person come out of a Volvo. Edward. His siblings were right behind him.

The party was loud and all the action was in the second floor, there was hundreds of people, so she knew that teens from other high schools came to the party too. There was no adults, no one over 18, or so she thought. Priscilla walked onto the stage where the band was in five inch heals , short shorts that showed off her bronze legs and a nothing else but a black vest. She sort of reminded her of Tila Tequila. But not in a bad way. The whole giant room was white with a bar that had no alcoholic drinks according to Jessica, but drinks just as good. The whole room was lit up with purple lights that randomly changed to pink or green.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" Priscilla said with a smile, everyone cheered at Priscilla. A lot of the boys were whistling and commenting on how pretty she was. Priscilla only smiled. "Ok you guys know the rules, no fighting, no drugs, no alcohol, I don't want the cops on me, other then that, foods down stairs, the third floors were the games are, if you think you can beat West at Halo 3 then you might as well hand over whatever your gonna bet, cause no one can beat him." People cheered as they heard West's name, he was known as being a bit of a bad boy to everyone. A very good looking one too.

The band began to play their rock music and Priscilla began to dance and pulled two boys on the stage so she could dance. From what she saw in the lunchroom she thought West would flip. But to her surprise as she walked to the first floor she saw West with a cute blond girl by the indoor pool, the girl couldn't stop laughing as he kissed her neck. Bella couldn't help but watch, she wondered why he wasn't kissing her lips like everyone else, he was probably giving her a hicky. West looked up from the girl at the edge of the pool to Bella as she was getting some food with some of the other girls from school. Bella grew pink at the cheeks and turned away and she quickly looked back and they were kissing in the mouth this time.

"A different girl every party." Jessica said and laughed with a lollypop. "He tends to go for the blonds." She said in an almost hopeful tone of voice.

It was almost 1 in the morning, she text Charlie but he didn't answer back, she figured he was asleep. Bella saw everyone was not as up beat as they first came, a lot of people were on the couches playing poker, truth or dare, or silly games like twister or spin the bottle. She was sitting at the bar as she debated as she wondered if she should leave a little earlier. She saw the room next to her and saw West with a lot of other boys playing Halo, he was beating them all and they were shouting "Owned, Raped, You Suck, Bad Kid, BK," to whoever West was playing. The band was still playing but they were slower songs, a request from Priscilla of course. She was about to go as Priscilla sat next to her in the bar.

"A Bloody Mary please." Priscilla said and turned to Bella. "Do you like the Juicy Couture locket? Everyone got a different charm pattern."

"Oh, yeah, it's cool." Bella slightly nodded.

Priscilla got her drink and began to sip it. "This is so not the real thing, bloody my ass." Priscilla laughed. "Anyways, is weird being the new girl?" Priscilla's face glowed in the dim light they were in, Bella felt so simple compared to her.

"No, not really, it's not the first time." Bella was looking at the charms. "Where do your parents work, this place is awesome." Bella laughed a bit as she quickly glanced around the large room.

Priscilla was only looking at her cup. "They're big investors, they're gone a lot, my brother and I live alone most of the time." she forced a laugh. "It's cool though, I can party all the time, West and I ditch a lot, no parents around means no rules"

"Cool." Bella only said.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go bother West, he's being a dick cause he's winning." She got up and grabbed her drink, Bella watched as she walked away and poured her drink in a plant. Bella got up and decided she should leave.

She had fun, but she could only party for so long. Bella had never been at a party this big in Pheonix and it was so big she doesn't know if anyone would believe her. She walked towards her car, and out of everyone, she saw Edward standing next to Jasper and Alice, she didn't see Emmet or Rosalie, they must have left early like she was about to. She went in the car and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The few weeks after the party Priscilla and West threw, both began to warm up to everyone in school. This was a very big surprise to everyone; for once, Jessica, Lauren, Bella, and even Mike and Eric were sitting together with the twins. But not at the table Priscilla and West originally sat at, it was the one Bella was at the first week she came to school. Priscilla was sitting on the table and leaned into Eric.

"Wow, that's one big gash you got there." She said teasing him, "if anything Bella should say sorry, she didn't get a scratch." She joked.

"You can blame Edward for that." West said playing SuperMario Bros on his DS. As he died in the game he shook his head. "It's just not the same on this thing."

Bella looked at Edward, everyone had just came from a rally and were waiting for the bell to ring so they could go home. Priscilla zipped up her black mink sweater and looked at West.

"Hey, I wanna eat after this." She said.

"I know a really good pizza place." Eric said.

"No thanks." West began to pack up everything and handed Priscilla her backpack as he stood up. West looked at Eric with his dark eyes, "we're going out of town."

Bella stared at his eyes, she thought of Edward, she thought of everything she had researched the past few weeks. _No, no they cant be…_Bella thought. She remembered when she got her book at Port Angeles she felt Edwards skin. The ice cold skin. Bella watched as Priscilla was about to walk away.

"Um, Priscilla." Bella grabbed her hand, it was just as she thought. Ice cold. West locked arms with Priscilla and glared at Bella.

"Yeah?" Priscilla asked and tucked her arms in her pocket. "It's cold today."

"As always." West said, "lets go." Priscilla smiled at Bella and walked with West out of the lunch room as the bell rang.

West slightly leaned his head toward his twin. "I don't know about that girl." He said.

"Please, I already know she's trouble." Priscilla sighed and looked at Edward who was standing by their car. "But something we can fix in a second if I have too."

They let go of each other as they were very close the black 1968 mustang. Edward looked at West who was opening the car door and looked at Priscilla.

"I need to talk to you." Edward said to Priscilla.

"About what?" West snapped at him.

Priscilla rolled her eyes at Edward and looked at random students walk by. "What?"

"I need to talk to her." Edward said to West.

West laughed, the laugh that caught everyone's attention, the one he did every time he became very protective of his only sister. "Guess you still don't know how things work around here do you? What do you want." West slammed the car door.

Edward nervously looked around, people began to look away, thanks to Priscilla was muttering _look away, look away, look away_. "Please," he said in a low tone. "I need you to do me a favor."

Priscilla closed the car door, West was now by her side and set and arm around her shoulder. "What?" she wasn't looking at him.

"It's about that Swan girl isn't it, why didn't you just let her get hit by the car?" West said and laughed, "you know I still talk to your dad." West put on a wicked smile. "Kids just don't know how to control themselves do they?"

Priscilla leaned her head on West's shoulder. "What do you want?"

"I…" he looked at her seriously. "I want you to make Bella Swan not like me, I want you to make her hate me, if not, then make me not like her."

West shook his head and looked to the side. "I can't believe this kid." He muttered to himself. The sky was as gray as ever, swirling clouds made the usual gloominess, and the coldness was just the same as the day before. More and more students began to walk away to go home.

"No." Priscilla said very simply.

"What do you mean no?" Edward almost growled.

West did a sharp growl back. "She said no, power should only be used to help oneself, not others." he laughed. "Like I said, kids these days."

"You don't understand." Edward saw Bella walk towards her truck, he turned so he wouldn't face her.

"Your right, I don't, looks like you can't control yourself and your running to my brother and I to help. You left for a little but came running back home, well let me remind you, this was my home hell of a long time before your family came and intruded my territory." Edward could only stare at her. "I can't help you though, imagine if I or West slips, what if someone sees me doing something that freaks them out, I could only use my power once on someone for five years, and I'm not going to waste it on you. We haven't had human blood for over a millennium, astonishing isn't it? You could do the same, just control yourself." Edward watched West walk to the drivers seat, this was something he wouldn't convince the most famous twins in his world to do. Priscilla turned and shoved her hands in leather red gloves, she looked at Bella drive away. "Either you control yourself, or West will make Bella kill herself," her eyes flickered at Edward as she opened the car door. "that's the only favor we'll do for you, take it or get over your urges, this isn't the first time you came across this problem, see ya Edward, don't ask me such a stupid question ever again." She stepped in the car and it drove off.

West's hand was holding on the head rest of Priscilla's seat. They drove on as a light rain began to trickle on their windshield. Gloomy days always brought gloomy times.

"Should I?" West said, "I could finish her off in a second." He gazed at the rode.

"She doesn't even smell that good." Priscilla rested her cheek on her fist.

"No, she does." West laughed.

"Shut up." Priscilla rolled her eyes. "Anyways…" she looked ahead of herself. "No, let the Cullens deal with this, they mess up they leave, more room for us, well, for the next three years at least." Priscilla sighed. "I hate moving around…I have to call _them _later to see what place I can reserve for us."

"Lets go to Italy." West speed up as they went on the freeway.

"We were there in the 1784, an we both know what went down there, lets just go to near Seattle, get a condo, we'll just chill there for a few years, come back and go to school all over again, just like we always have been doing."

West laughed. "Whatever, Queen."

Priscilla smiled. "I guess you can say that," but her eyes turned into a glare. "One day though," she nodded her head and looked at West. "One day.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Waking up with Edward was something Bella grew very used to, the gloomy and cloudy day meant he was going to school with her. Edward and her were an official thing now, and was forced to get used to the stares of people. Slowly though, people began to get used to it, but there was still lots of answers she wanted, ones that she was going to ask Edward later today. After all, the Cullens weren't the only Vampires at her school.

Bella decided she didn't want to go to class and rather spend time with Edward, so she recommended they go into the woods near their school. After sitting and speaking for a while, she began to wonder. Edward explained to her about the "frenzy" they felt while having a drop of blood. It was something that made her a bit scared, her stomach turned as she thought of the idea of drinking blood. She hated cuts, how could she ever drink blood? It seemed like an impossible thing to her. She pulled her hood more over her hair as she and Edward were in the umbrage of a low tree. Rain was very annoying. Edward didn't seem to mind it at all.

"So..." she didn't know how to start off with the question. "Are, are West and Priscilla vegetarians like you to?" Bella began to twist a lock of hair around her finger.

Edward sighed. "I'm envious of those two, they're the only ones I know who are older then any Vampire I've met my whole life." He looked ahead of himself. "I met them only a few years after I became a Vampire, they act the same as they did then, both of them do everything in their power to try and act human as much as possible, so trowing parties, going to concerts, shopping, they even eat food, he Volturi had a problem with them for a while because they were so bold. But they're terrifying, they always have been."

Bella became curious, "...why?"

"It's really none of my business to tell you, but they were under a type of label for a long time, they were once seen as a trophy in our world, if anyone managed to kill those two, it would be something as you might thing of as winning the gold metal in the Olympics, or, becoming a president."

"Why?" Bella was confused. She felt silly asking the same question the whole time.

"They used to be traitors, if they came across any vampire who killed humans, they'd kill them with no hesitation." Bella stared with wide eyes. West and Priscilla seemed nothing like what Edward was saying, they were fun, giving, polite. "They see our kind as nothing but uncontrollable killers."

"But, they're like you, they drink blood." Bella said awkwardly.

"Everyone in our world knows the Flores Twins as vampires who never killed anyone, they were some of the first vegetarians. They only drink cow, lamb, pig, or goat blood because it's the only kind of animal that is breed to be eaten." Edward went deeper into their story. "West and Priscilla are one of the few who I cant read, like you, but I didn't need to read their mind since they were so popular for centuries. West had killed a vampire before he became one himself, the vampire who turned his sister into one, but no one knows if it was the vampire he killed who turned him into one or if Priscilla turned West into a vampire, they never told anyone. But the fact that a human had killed a vampire was big news 3,100 years ago."

Bella's eyes widened. "31...hundred?" She said in disbelief.

Edward nodded, "they are among the oldest vampires in the world, there were older ones them them, but they were killed by West. No one knows exactly how old they are, but they're much older then three thousand years. When there was a report of a vampire killed by a human a group of vampires came to hunt whoever that human was down near Peru, all seven of them were killed by West and Priscilla, and that was when their reputation was made."

"So, they just went around killing their own kind?"

"No, since they're really a part of the original people of this land they only killed foreigners, they believed it was the 'pale skinned' who created monsters, but it only took about a few hundred years for them to realize that vampires were of every kind of ethnic background. Still, they went on and worked their way up to America to kill our kind. But one day, the first day I met them, was the last time they attempted to kill one of their kind. Priscilla and West specifically went looking for my Father, Mother, and I." Bella pictured everything he told her.

_West's and Priscilla's shoes made echoing clicks as they walked towards the Cullens. The year was 1929, just as the depression hit America the hardest, but that did not effect nor reflect on the five vampires, since they were dressed so nice. Esme wore a nice white dress with a scarf to cover her neck, Carlisle and Edward wore black tux's, the three came from an opera, they decided to leave early when they saw West and Priscilla in the front rows drinking wine with a few rich men. West's coat was off, revealing his vest and Priscilla wore a short, red, sexy, flapper dress._

_ "How are you three doing?" Priscilla said politely as she held onto West's arm. The Cullens couldn't help but notice how much they looked alike._

_ "Good, and you two?" Dr. Cullen asked alert of what might happen._

_ "We're doing swell." Priscilla smiled at her brother, but then she put on a serious face. "Dark allies are great for these kinds of things." Priscilla giggled and smiled her bright red lips. "Just do it so we can go to the other place." She let go of his arm._

_ West charged at Dr. Cullen, slamming him into a brick wall creating a large crater in it, Priscilla appeared behind Esme and knocked her to the ground. Edward tried to use his speed as an advantage and help Esme, but Priscilla obviously surpassed him and knocked him to the ground next to his mother. West threw Dr. Cullen down next to his wife and son, all three only had the beginning taste of who they what the twins were capable of. West lit a cigarette and blew out the smoke that filled his lungs, lungs that would never be destroyed by the drug. He looked somewhat odd looking so young with a cigarette. _

_ "Whats wrong with you Dr.?" West asked and stared at him with his wicked hazel eyes, the only hazel eyes he knew any vampire had, besides his sister of course._

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "You can't control yourself?" Priscilla said and leaned her head on her brothers shoulder. "Esme, Edward, plus the other brats you saved, what are you trying to do? Make our kind take over the world?"_

_ "Priscilla, you don't understand." Esme said in an almost pleading voice. "We don't mean any harm--"_

_ West and Priscilla laughed, it was so authentic you would think they had heard a very funny joke. West then sighed. "Yeah, creating monsters means no harm at all, you know, we really liked you, but I guess being a vegetarian just wont cut it for you three."_

_ West charged at Dr. Cullen once again. Dr. Cullen was ready to fight him, but West's eyes widened in horror, he knocked Dr. Cullen towards the wall and shot around. He saw Priscilla stand with a beautiful face, wondering why West hesitated in killing Dr. Cullen. But she was unaware that a tall shadowy, back, figure was right behind her. The person was about to set a hand on her neck ready to crack it in half, but West appeared behind the person. Priscilla jumped away near the Cullens but was now alert about the new threat. She saw a hand sticking through the chest of the man who was standing behind her, West pulled his arm our and jumped near Priscilla, the one person he would die to protect. The man dropped to the ground and struggled to get back up, he was hissing and growling, and West lit an other cigarette as more figures in black capes appeared around them._

_ The one who was impaled by West got up as if nothing happened. He looked ahead of himself. "Dr. Cullen, Esme, Edward, are you three alright?" He asked in a deep voice. The Cullens nodded._

_ "Tsk," West looked at his bloody sleeve. "This is going to stain."_

_ "West." Priscilla said as if she were scared. "There's more then thirty here."_

_ "West and Priscilla Flores, we are the guards of the Vuluti Family." The man who West impaled must have been their leader, since the others were not talking at all, but were there ready for anything._

_ "You don't say, well thats why I like America, there is no royalty here--"_

_ "Enough!" The man pulled his hood off, his deep tan skin, deep brown hair, and tall figure meant he was of the same decent as West and Priscilla. "You two caused as much trouble as it is."_

_ "What do you want?" Priscilla said trying to take authority, "this has nothing to do with you guys, the Cullens have turned way too many people into vampires, they're destroying an important balance!" _

_ "You two have done far worse." The man said. "My name is Zachery Sandro, you two are here by under arrest." _

_ Four vampires appeared in front of Priscilla and West, all about to take a hold of them. West blew out more smoke. "Priscilla." He said as if commanding her to do something._

_ "Get away from me." She said in an angry voice, her eyes glowed a deep red, they four slowly backed away, running away in a complete speed, Zachery grew angry as they walked away as if nothing was wrong._

_ "You two just cant get over yourselves can you?" Zachery rushed towards them._

_ West smiled and looked at Zachery in the eyes. "Die." Zachery froze as if he had been impaled again. A slow desire to die began to grow in his heart.  
_

_ But someone had jumped between them and had his pale white hand cover Zachery's eyes, Zachery collapsed. West's face was furious._

_ "Hugo..." West hissed, Priscilla looked worried and grabbed onto her brothers arm._

_ "I knew force wouldn't work on you two." A young polite voice said. His face looked as if he were no older then 18, he looked nice, caring, and his hair was shoulder length and tied in a low tail. He extended a hand to West. "Hello, West Flores, my name is Hugo Lopez, we need to talk."_

_ West then relaxed and look at the Cullens. "You guys are so lucky," he then looked at Hugo. "Priscilla, our power wont work on this guy."_

_ "I know..." she said in a weak voice._

"Then what happened?" Bella asked.

"Well," Edward began. "We left, but everyone found out that Priscilla and West agreed to never kill a vampire again, unless of course if they are attacked. And right after that they moved here and controlled everyone in the surrounding towns with their power."

"Like yours?"

"No, Priscilla is able to control people for five years at a time, so she has everyone believe that West and her are a freshman, then they leave for a year after they graduate, then come back to make everyone believe they just moved here, our schoolmates grandparents went to school with Priscilla and West."

"What can West do?"

Edward looked serious. "West's power is what I consider one of the worst I've ever came across, he can cause all hope on someone to fade, he can cause someone to fall into a deep depression and have that person commit suicide, and he can perform this on hundreds of people at a time. I told you about my father and that he tried to commit suicide and that it doesn't work, well West spend years toying with vampires having them trying to kill themselves over and over again. But once they met Hugo, a vampire who's able to cancel every power there is out there, that is when the twins stopped. Since West and Priscilla are twins, they also seem to have each others powers at times, well, or so the legends go, either way, West and Priscilla dislike every vampire, but Priscilla seems to get along with Alice out of everyone, or anyone we know." Edward looked down and sighed. "The twins soon faded into legends though and it got to the point where they are nothing but vegetarians who try to act like humans, they're not encouraged to be so bold, but they do as they please. They never killed a person and they never slipped after they became vegetarians, they're 'normal' now, as they say. But everyone knows that they could not beat them in a battle, if Hugo didn't have his power then West and Priscilla could have easily killed everyone that day."

It was silent for a moment. Bella spoke. "How many vampires did they kill?"

Edward looked at her. "Nearly 1000, maybe more, their life was dedicated to killing our kind, and it had just recently ended." Bella looked away. "To you killing vampires might not be a bad thing, but imagine if you knew someone who killed 1000 people? They would be murders, but in our world, the twins have far to much power to be messed with, so we just try to deal with them, plus they have allies, some just as strong as them. But no one has met or seen them other then the Volturi." Bella leaned her head on Edward.

Priscilla was leaning against the wall of the large red barn West and she were at. She breathed out staring at the mist she created. She stared at the dull gray hills that had patches of purple flowers on them. The sky here was just as gray as her home. She folded her arms and licked the red blood off her lips. She turned around and walked into the yellow lit barn. A dead cow laid dead drained of all it's blood. A calf was right next to it also dead.

"Are you done?" Priscilla asked West.

West wiped his mouth and looked up, he sighed and leaned back. "Yeah, I'm full." West got up and turned to the door as an old man walked in.

"Oh, you two are done already? Well that's good." he old farmer said. "Just have to get a hose, see you two next week." the man grabbed the hose and walked out. Priscilla had performed her power on him a few years ago so he would give the twins a few cattle every two weeks.

"Nice guy." West said. "His 14 year old boy smells really good too." West laughed. "Right?" he smiled Priscilla.

"Not really." Priscilla set her hand in her pockets and looked at the dead cows.

"No one smells good to you do they?" West began to walk towards his sister and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I've been worried about you lately." He whispered to her. "Your becoming an anorexic, all you had was a calf." He then squeezed harder. "I don't want you slip."

Priscilla leaned her head so it touched her brothers. "I think we need to pay a few people a visit."

West smiled. "I know, you've been thinking it all day, this twin thing never gets old, don't forget that." He kissed her cheek and quickly let go. "A bunch of guys are coming over now to play Gears of War II, lets go." Both disappeared in a second.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Priscilla stared down at a hiker who was no older then 20. She had short red hair and freckles all over her innocent face. Locks of her hair twisted as the water ever so slowly moved her body. Her blue eyes were wide open as they stared at nothing at her side. She looked like a girl who loved the outdoors, but it was what she loved that killed her. Something Priscilla has seen far too many times.

West walked near her and stared at his sisters sad face. "I can't find anything, no smell, no marks, nothing."

Priscilla knelt down and moved the young girls bangs away from her forehead, she set a hand on the girls neck and saw the large bite mark, then another on her chest, then another on her wrist. There was no doubt she was murdered.

"Priscilla..." West set a hand on her shoulder. "These things happen, not everyone is like us."

"Look at her, I wonder where she got her eyes, do you think from her father?" West looked annoyed to the side, this isn't the first time she's acted this way towards death. Priscilla looked so heartbroken, it made him sick.

West knelt down and split open the dead girls neck, chest, and wrist, to make it seem like she had been mauled to death by a wild animal. He stared at his hand and cleaned it with the running water.

"Wonder who it was, you don't think it was the Cullens do you?" West asked and lit a cigarette.

Priscilla shook her head and stood up. "They'd never do this, plus they were hunting somewhere else at the time. Maybe if we didn't go to the movies last night we would of--"

"Priscilla." West snapped, sighed then set both arms on his beloved sister. "Lets go," he looked to his left. "There's a group coming, we don't want to be seen." In an instant both disappeared.

West had his elbow on the arm rest and rested his head on a tight fist. Him and Emmet were had been glaring at each other for most of the 10 minutes him and Priscilla have been at the Cullens home. West looked at his sister smile at Esme.

"I think you've done a really nice job here." Priscilla said with her beautiful smile. "Right?" She said to West.

West slowly turned to her. "Whatever you think."

"Sorry for the wait." Dr. Cullen walked into the room. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmet were near the doorway the whole time. Esme sat in front of the twins. "Just need to make sure Edward and Bella were coming along as well."

West and Priscilla had an awkward smile on as they looked at each other. "Are..." Priscilla looked at Esme and Dr. Cullen. "I mean, Bella's really nice, but are you sure this is ok."

"Thats what I asked." Roselia said as she walked out the door, her boyfriend followed.

Esme and Dr. Cullen looked at each other. "It's not a problem for us," she seemed a bit questionable about it. "And I'm sure it wot be a problem to you." Priscilla smiled and looked at West, they both walked out as they set baseball hats on.

-o-o-o-

"No, I think I'm gonna win." Priscilla said balancing a baseball on the tip of her bat with ease.

"No you're not, your such a bad kid." West said, Jasper laughed at Priscilla, all the vampires were in the forest to play a game of baseball.

"Shut up!" Priscilla threw the ball at her twin, he knocked it with a bat towards Priscilla who hit it up towards the sky. The ball began to fall back down and West caught it without looking at all.

Priscilla glared at him and turned around. "Hey, save the strength for the game." Dr. Cullen said.

"You'll be needing it." West added.

"I thought I said shut up!" Priscilla stepped towards her brother.

"To think those two are thousands of years old." Dr. Cullen said to Bella. "We're glad you could make it."

"Yeah." Bella smiled and looked at West only laughing at Priscilla as she said insult after insult. They truly acted as if they were two teens fighting over the remote.

Everyone took their positions to get ready and play their version of baseball. West was right in the outfield and folded his hands as Roselia went up to bat. As she hit the ball he followed it with his eyes, Edward tried to catch it, which he did. West waited and saw Priscilla go up to bat. He glanced at the gloomy sky, he signed at the sight. It was always the same here.

"Hey Alice, I think I should pitch." West walked towards her.

Alice turned around and smiled, she knew this was a sibling rivalry thing. "Ok."

"No way!" Priscilla gripped the bat, "thats like, cheating!"

"Get over yourself." West said and caught the ball, he quickly threw it in the air ready to pitch to his twin. Priscilla slowly walked to home base and looked a little nervous, she knew how competitive West got in any game which was one reason why she hardly spent time playing with West since he took things to another level. Priscilla held her bat firmly, ready to hit whatever West had in stored for her. In an instant he threw the ball towards his twin. Priscilla swung and missed it completely, but not because she was bad at the game, but even the Cullens could see it would be unfair for everyone if West was the one to pitch. It was just too fast of a ball. Priscilla glared at her brother, West laughed a her.

"Strike...I guess." Bella said.

"I know!" Priscilla snapped at her, Bella jumped at her schoolmate.

"Hey!" West said loudly, Priscilla turned to him still angry, "cool it sis." West never said sis, this meant West didn't want anything wrong to go wrong. This was a time for them to be cool with th Cullens. Priscilla just got a little too emotional sometimes, maybe she was like her brother, she just didn't notice it. Again, West threw the ball...and she missed it.

"...Strike two." Bella said, Priscilla's shoulders stiffened as she heard Bella, but said nothing back.

West smiled and threw it yet again. Priscilla knew she was going to miss it. And she did. West began to laugh, everyone else seemed to get a kick out of Priscilla's failed attempt. "Aww, it's ok." West said as he walked towards his twin.

Priscilla growled and swung her badas if it were a sword, West ducked back and kicked the bat out of her hand. Bella was shocked at how fast they reacted towards each other. The bat was in the air, Priscilla looked up at it then saw it land perfectly in West's hand, this was all too impressing to her.

"I don't like baseball anyway." Priscilla stood up straight, turned, and walked away.

"Why're you getting mad?" West said in a happy tone, Priscilla ignored him. "Aww, are you quitting already?" Priscilla pulled out her PSP and turned it on.

Dr. Cullen smiled. "I guess it's the eight of us now." He threw the ball towards Alice.

Bella was sitting out for a moment, it was a little cold and she'd rather be watching in her warm coat. She watched Edward run into the woods and just seconds later come out with the ball. Everyone around her was beautiful: Roselia and her glamorous self, Alice and her fairy like appearance, and then he turned to Priscilla and West. She wondered why Jacob and his tribe would refer vampires as 'pale skinned' while Priscilla and West had a skin tone that looked they lived in Hawaii all their lives. Unlike the Cullens, they were actually siblings, and from what Edward told her, they have been together for thousands of years. She had friends who couldn't stand their brothers and sisters for five minutes. But she didn't know where they were from, she didn't know the whole story of the Flores Twins. She doubted they would ever take the time to tell her either. She got up to be by the Cullens once again. Maybe she could be close to the Flores twins like she was with the Cullens.

"Use your sword." West said as he watched his sister play Final Fantasy on her PSP. She ignored him. "No! Use the second attack, let me see." She didn't respond. "Ha, you died, your such a BK, here, let me see--" West froze, Priscilla looked at him wondering why he didn't finish what he was going to say.

"What?" Priscilla asked. West's face was still, his eyes then met his sisters, she was still wondering what he was thinking. Without him, he hated to think how she would live.

"What?" Priscilla asked again, West got up. "Hey, ok, I'll let you beat the boss." She extended the PSP.

"Shh!" He looked out in the woods. "No way..." He said.

"West, what is..." she heard Alice call off the game. That is when she knew a group of unwanted vampires were coming their way. In an instant they were near Dr. Cullen, Esme, and the others to cover Bella.

"I could smell her a mile away." Roselia said to Edward referring to Bella's human smell.

Priscilla looked concerned, she looked at West who glared at the three vampires. He knew who they were the moment he saw them.

"Priscilla." West said. "How long has it been?" He asked her.

"Only two years..." She answered and set and locked arms with her twin.

"I didn't know this place had been taken, I hope we haven't caused any trouble." Laurent said.

"Not us." Priscilla said. "But you know, all those other people," she rolled her eyes saying. West nudged her to not say any more.

"Do you have room for three more?" Laurent asked the Cullens. James looked at Priscilla and West, then at Bella. Victoria glared at Priscilla, Bella noticed this and looked at Priscilla as well. Priscilla was only smiling now, the smile she had whenever she was in arms with her brother.

"Aw come on, just one game." Laurent said as he saw Dr. Cullen was unsure.

"Well, sure, I don't see why not, a few of us were going to head back home." Dr. Cullen said.

Priscilla stared at Victoria and leaned into her brother. "We had our chance." He squeezed her hand so she could shut up. She did and looked at the two vampires walk away. James stayed behind.

In an instant James lunged towards Bella, she was covered instant by the Cullens. Priscilla and West only stared at them. Priscilla looked at Bella who looked more pale from being confused and scared of what was going on.

"A human?" Laurent said shocked.

"Don't do it James." Priscilla said. "You're only a few miles from our land, West and I just might forget where the borders are." James wickedly looked from Priscilla and West back to Bella. He stood up and began to walk away. The three vampires that West and Priscilla seemed to know left for some reason. Dr. Cullen knew for sure it was because of the twins, but he didn't know why.

-o-o-o-

Priscilla was wearing a long white dress, it was still cold to be wearing something like that, but she could stand 10 below weather with no problems at all. She was leaning against the Cullens table as West walked towards her. All the Cullens and Bella were there as well, Laurent walked in. Dr. Cullen looked at Priscilla.

"Please, Priscilla, is there anything you can do right now?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Lady Priscilla already used her power on us." Laurent said as he looked at the beautiful girl.

Everyone looked at her. Priscilla shrugged her shoulders. "West and I saved a family about two years ago, since we couldn't...kill anyone, I just used my power on them," Priscilla looked sad after she said this and looked at West who seemed more angry that Laurent was even near his sister. "But, if you can keep Bella safe for a few years--"

"This isn't a time to be funny Priscilla." West snapped.

"I wasn't being funny, I was being serious, it's not my fault anyways," she turned to Laurent, "I thought you'd be smart enough to not even come near here."

"We thought you were in Mexico, Bruse and Emily told us when we ran into them that you were debating to travel there, we assumed you decided to go, you can't blame us, we can't sense you just as everyone else can't." Laurent looked at Priscilla as if she were his mother, someone he respected more the anyone and he looked at West as if he were some special guard, as if he said something wrong West would crack with no hesitations at all.

Priscilla looked at West. She then looked at the Cullens, "I'm very sorry Dr. Cullen." Bella was shocked of what Priscilla had done. Priscilla did a deep bow, West then stood up and did the same. As they stood up they looked at Edward. "I'm sorry Edward, but this is not our problem, we made an oath not to kill a vampire ever again, and it seems there is one thing that will happen to James...or Bella." she began to walk towards the door. West stayed behind and looked at everyone. "Please send a memo when everythings over. If the Volturi even hear our name and whats going on theres gonna be another War, and we all know what happened the last time that happened." He walked out the door and set a hand around his sisters shoulder. As they were a little further away he shook his head. "So Bruse and Emily are here."

Priscilla smiled. "Yep." was all she said.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Priscilla walked up the steps of gloomy cemetery, one that has been abandoned for what looked like 100 years. West was right behind her. There was weeds everywhere, crosses and Virgin Mary's were everywhere, sad angels were at almost every head stone. It was a huge place and black gates filled with ivy covered them so no one can see. Priscilla jumped on one gravemark and smiled.

"This is perfect place for a vampire isn't it?" Priscilla said, spinning like a ballerina.

West smiled at his sister and set his hands in his pockets. "Yeah." He loved seeing his sister careless and free.

Priscilla jumped to the ground and looked behind her. A young looking black girl was standing in gray mink coat, her hair was in a French twist and had a beautiful black corset and skinnies. Priscilla smiled her perfect red lips and ran towards her.

"Emily!" Priscilla shouted, they hugged each other and kissed each others cheeks. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Three years, girl I am so sorry, I really thought West and you were in Mexico, if I would of known we would of messed up those bitches hella bad." She said. "Hey West, taking care of your sis?"

"With my life." West was right next to them. "Hey Bruce." Bruce appeared in an instant. His skin was like the Cullens. Pale white. He had sun glasses on and almost white hair. West and Priscilla remembered he was 49 when he turned into a vampire, within three days he looked so young but kept the white hair. He was tall like Emmet, but Bruce knew West was more of a monster then any vampire he knew.

"Whats up." They shook hands. "Hows the home? Never mind, whats with you and the other vamps here?" Bruce asked.

"They're making one hell of a mess." West folded his arms. "It's hard to make a gang while your territory is already being messed with, so have you two seen the others?"

"Well," Emily smiled. "Stephanie's in El Salvador, Chris is in Argentina, and Denice is in Mexico, she was the one who told us you weren't there, but Stephanie's going back to Mexico, I don't know where Denice is going."

"As long as their keeping the place safe." West said. "Is it?"

Emily sighed, her face was so smooth, just like West and Priscilla, there was nothing pale about them. They have known Emily and Bruce for over 1000 years, just like them, they had trouble with the Volturi. Emily could sense a vampire much more further away then anyone they knew and Bruce was able to cause people and vampires to see anything he wanted, he could even cause a vampire to think he was being killed.

"We got rid of about seven." She said seriously, Priscilla's face lit up with a smile.

"Seven! You got rid of seven?" She smiled at West.

"It took a long time to track them down." Bruce said. "None of them were together, but I don't understand why our kind likes to torment the natives, it's horrible." They were vegetarians like West and Priscilla. It was one of the main requirements to be in the gang, that and killing a vampire. But they hunted any animal they wanted, not domestic like the Flores Twins.

"How was it?" West asked.

"They put up a fight, but they were no chance against Gabriel, that boy has an arm."

"That kid." West smiled. "how old is he now?"

"97." Bruce laughed. "Still a baby, but he loves making humans smell bad for us, you should have him around, he makes cattle taste much better."

Priscilla grabbed her brothers hand. "See? We're growing, the Volturi will have to yield to us one day, just imagine how it would be with our own rules, no vampire can stop us, we're recruiting like crazy."

Emily looked serious. Just like West, she had killed a vampire before she turned into one herself, but this vampire killed her whole family, the monster slightly bit Emily before it died. West and Priscilla found her in a weak state since she had been starving herself, that was a time they were in South Africa. Bruce volunteered to nurse her back to health and teach her to be a vegetarian. Since then, they had been close allies.

"West." Emily said. "One day I want to go back to Africa, I don't want those monsters to take my people and have them for snacks."

"We're trying to assemble as fast as we can." West grasped his sisters hand. "There is more problems coming though, I feel it, but I know we're going to have a force well over 100, once that happens we'll rule these two continents." West looked at the hills in the distance. "One day there will be vampires here, but ones who stops the breeding of our kind, ones that'll make sure our numbers will decrease rather then increase." He looked back at Emily and Bruce. "Priscilla."

Priscilla looked at her brother. "Hm?"

He smiled at her. "I think...it's time for us to bend the rules."

"The last time we did that we got banned from Xbox Live." Priscilla looked at the hills West was looking at.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

A teenage looking boy with light brown hair that was no longer then his ears looked horrified at the sight in front of him. He knew he shouldn't have been out this late, his mother told him not to, his mother warned him of bad things happening at night. He was in a dark ally, one with walls made of brick, with a damp concrete ground from the rain that fell a few hours before. There was the sound of traffic, but it was too far away to try and run towards it to get possible help. His dirty white shirt was torn and filthy blue jeans were wet and even more muddy from running away from what was able to keep up with him. His tan skin from working in the fields was pale, he was scared, he heart was beating at a rate that had never before. But it still wasn't enough to carry blood to his face. The boy was terrified.

"Que quieres?" What do yo want? The young Mexican boy asked.

"It's not fun to play with food that can't understand me." A somewhat new vampire with red hair and pale freckled skin. He smiled and walked towards his pray. He had no known power and was even unaware that he could have had one.

"Mama, ayude me!" Mom, help me! The boy shouted, covered his face with his hands and expected for his face to be riped off. But instead he heard a horrible sound, it sounded of a wolf, or a coyote, and a dying pig. He opened his eyes, something that he was surprised in doing. He saw a twitching a torn to pieces monster laying on the ground, blood was pouring from his mouth, eyes, ears, and the parts he had been torn off.

"Ha! West and Priscilla are going to be so siked!" A little girl with blond spiked hair said grasping a small silver sword. Her whole face was white, she wore short pink shorts and a purple tangtop. "Right Nicky?" She looked up at a tall man in a black suit. He looked old, maybe around the age 35 or 38, he was wiping his hands with the blood from the vampire he had just killed. He tossed the rag to the small girl.

"Wipe your hands, don't be a filthy girl." He said in a deep voice. "We can contact Stephanie's place later, we'll get a spot hopefully."

"Duh we are!" Her name was Janie. "Maybe you should go." She said to the young Mexican boy. He understood and ran away.

"It's absolutely amazing that anyone of any decent who speaks any language can understand you and you understand them." Janie was able to understand anyone no matter what language they spoke and no one could lie to her because she could only hear the deep truth of what people say. Nicky was just very strong. In an instant the red head vampire was caught on fire.

He began to walk away. "Come Janie, we can't keep Stephanie waiting."

"OK!" She put the shot sword back in it's holster and both disappeared in the night.

-o-o-o-

The hospital was a place West and Priscilla rarely were at. First off they never got sick and second Dr. Cullen worked at the closest one where they lived, so they kept their distance from it.

"Excuse me, you can be here unless you have a pass." The nurse said as Priscilla stepped off the elevator.

"Uh, what are you talking about I can be here whenever I want." Priscilla smiled at the nurse. The nurse then nodded and walked away. She walked into a hallway and saw a women walk out of the one place she came for. As she stepped it she smiled as Bella and Edward pulled apart from each other.

"Priscilla?" Bella said. Edward eyed her wondering what she was up to. Priscilla looked glamorous as ever, she wore an elegant purple satin blouse with a pencil skirt. She was shocked that Priscilla could walk in six inch heals, but she has been around a long time, so Priscilla must have gotten all the practice she could get when it came to the catwalk walk.

"I'm glad your OK Bella, it would be so sad if you couldn't be in school for prom." Priscilla laughed a bit and looked at Edward. "Sorry that I couldn't help you back at the Ballet Studio, you know how it is, I don't want any _royal_ blood spilled anywhere."

Edward stood up, looked at Bella and then back at Priscilla. "Should we step outside for this?" He said in a not so happy tone.

"No, I think we can discuss it here." West said, even Priscilla was shocked at how fast he went into the room.

"West." Priscilla said with a smile.

West looked at Edward, Bella only watched everything that was going on. "There's going to be a few vampires passing by Forks and Port Angeles the next few weeks. I don't want you to get alarmed in any way, besides," West held out a hand at Edward. "James happened to be on a hit list of vampires I was allowed to, get rid of." Edward only took it and shook it.

"Then why didn't you get rid of him before all this?" Edward asked.

"Unfortunately I could not take his pathetic life because I had to meet a few old friends. Plus I can't stand being around the dogs or their forest." Edward knew who he meant.

"They'll do anything to get rid of us." Edward said.

"I know," West looked to the side setting his hands in his jean pockets. "I've been here before his little tribe every became part of this continent and they try to claim me part of the 'cold ones'" West shook his head and grabbed his sisters hand. "But we know where we came from." Priscilla smiled.

"Oh!" Priscilla looked at Bella. "The power I used on your dad faded years ago, if you want I can make him forgive you, or you know, just let him let it go."

Bella smiled. "That would be nice, thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Priscilla leaned her head on West's shoulder. Bella admired how close they were, in a sense they were even more close then Edward and herself. She was almost jealous in a way. They were twins who had everything and each other. But then again, they were vampires who hated their own kind. She looked at her hands.

Priscilla grabbed on of them, Bella looked up at her. "You know, it's not that bad having a normal person know our secret," Priscilla laughed and rolled her eyes. "In fact it makes me feel normal." She let go and look at West. "Hurry up." And she walked out the room.

West turned to Edward. "I just wanted to let you know and I wanted you to pass this on to the rest of your family. Priscilla and I are going to be moving around a lot and you know how much La Reina loves to spy on us, so please, if anyone comes around, please say you know nothing."

Edward was shocked how much West spoke so foully of the Volturi. But then again, this place, this land, the continent was West's and Priscilla's territory. So he would do them this favor and let them know if they knew of anyone from the royal family to be in the America's. He couldn't read their minds, but he knew West and Priscilla were going to break the rules soon. If not break, then completely destroy them. Edward nodded his head.

"I owe you one." West said and walked towards the door.

Priscilla was waiting for him by the elevator, she smiled at her brother. "Seventeen more West, we have seventeen more installments for our organization."

West smiled and pressed the button to go down to the first floor. "Everything Priscilla, everything's working out. We're too much."

"What would I do without you?" Priscilla said carelessly looking at a compact mirror. West froze at that thought and looked away as the elevator doors opened. Priscilla walked in, West slowly did as well.

He tried to forget the thought. "Didn't you want to show me something?" He asked her.

Priscilla clicked the small compact shut. "I have to show you something so cool! Remember Estella from Mexico? She's here, well not here, but she's going to Washington later today. I have a surprise for you! It will be our birthday soon!"

"In seven months." West said laughing.

"Shut up!" Priscilla wrapped her arms around herself. "This thing she found for us is so cool."

West only smiled. That was all he could do.

-o-o-o-

A few days had gone by and it was a cloudy, yet somewhat sunny day. Down in Seattle at least. A light skinned girl walked in a large Catholic Church that was closed for a few hours. She had a low pony tail and lots of folders, she still had a job and could only spare the few hours she had for the two people she had known for so long. 47 years, since the days she turned five she knew the twins. In her other hand she had a small box with a few holes in it. It contained something very valuable. She let herself in the Church, struggling to not drop anything.

"You two have amazed me since I was in the Seminary. But I was 17 then." An old 64 year old Priest said to Priscilla and West. They all turned to Estella who walked into the church. West rushed to her to help her with her files. He smelled something odd in her hand, it wasn't bad, but it was something he knew he smelled before.

"No way." West said and set the files on a desk.

Both Priscilla and west were wearing vests, white shirts, and black pants. Priscilla was more feminine of course. The Priest walked near them and handed Estella a bottle of water.

"Hello Father." Estella said to the Priest.

"It's very nice to see you Estella, and just as these two children, you surprise me every holiday or any chance I see you." He said and then looked back at the twins. "Now, whats this all about?"

Estella set down the box and opened it. The Spanish Priest set a pair of glasses on his small eyes and looked at a small, fluffy, black dog walk out of the box. It was still a very small puppy and crawled back in the box.

"It took about a year to get him, but I found one, Priscilla." Estella said. Estella's eyes were a dark green, her lean body suited her nice brown coat, green turtle neck, and blue jean skinnies. She wore heals just as high as Priscilla's and looked just as young as her. And to think she was 52 years old. Estella was in fact, something, if not a single item that was in this world.

"Estella, thank you so much." Priscilla smiled and knelt down and held out a hand. "Come here." She said in a cute voice, the dog slowly walked towards her, but was very scared of West and the Priest.

West smoothed his hand trough his hair. "Wow Estella, you really outdone yourself this time."

"I have to agree with you on that." Estella did a short laugh.

Priscilla extended a hand, "come here puppy." Priscilla said again. The dog slowly walked to her and smelled her fingers. He slightly licked him and Priscilla scooped him up give him a big hug. "He'd so cute! Oh my gosh, isn't he West?"

"He is." West said and knelt down next to her and petted the dog on his nose. He bit West in a playful manner and began to gnaw on it. West felt nothing, but the he knew this kind of dog had the jaws of an alligator at this age.

"How old is he?" Priscilla asked standing up.

"About four months, he'll be the size of a Great Dane by fall, he shouldn't get any larger then that, if he does he'll prove everyone wrong." Estella said.

"How?" West began to scratch the ear of the puppy.

"He's the runt, every one of his brothers are triple his size, but he's not meant for hunting vampires, he's just around to disguise your smell I'm assuming."

"You're very right." Father said and walked near to pet the dog. "Even I know that you are trying to keep those who howl at night away from you." He looked at the twins.

"Unlike the Cullens, we don't have a treaty with anyone, we just gave our word that we wouldn't kill anymore of our kind." West said. "It hasn't even been 100 years, for vampires thats like three days ago."

"Three days is a long time." Priscilla seemed to be referring to something else. And everyone knew what she meant.

Father sighed. "Now, we shall get to business." He began to walk towards the large room where Holy Mass would take place. As he lit a few candles Priscilla, West, and Estella sat in the front row of the room. The small puppy was in Priscilla's lap.

"What should we call him?" She said to Estella and West.

"Whatever you want." West looked at the giant cross where Jesus was, his face was so still, almost as if he were sleeping. He let out a small breath of cold air.

_He had a flash back if his sister in a what everyone would think of as a white toga, she was starring horrified as guards were dragging a mother and her two children away from. They were all in a church, one that was underground, not literally, but it was referred to as that because they worshiped in secret. Priscilla turned to see the Priest dragged out as well, she turned to West with eyes that looked as if they were going to cry. "Sorry." Sorry she said in Latin. Priscilla screamed stop to the guards. They did so. "Get out, get out and don't ever come here again, don't tell anyone we're here and do everything, even if it risks your life to stop anyone from coming here!" She helped the mother and the children up. West walked up to her, then he was called by an other name, but Priscilla's name had been the same since then. Priscilla watched as the mother and her children sit down in front of the giant crucifix. She was staring down. "Sorry...but they were going to be killed..." Priscilla looked at her brothers hazel eyes. "What would He do...after all." She looked at the cross._

_"You do whatever you want, Priscilla." West said._

"Whatever..." West said to himself as he stared at the cross.

"Hm?" Priscilla looked at West. West was no longer in his flash back, he did a small jump as Priscilla knew she had heard him speak to himself.

"Nothing." West looked at his hands.

"I think I want to call him Jugo, juice in Spanish." she said to inform her brother.

"I know." West said.

Father walked down the steps and sat next to Estella. "West, Priscilla, I need you both to be clear of what has been done the last year, you've been in and out of this country, what are you doing?"

Priscilla smiled as Jugo crawled up in a ball on her lap. "We're making our organization larger, you'll be surprised how many vampires wish to be on our side rather then the stupid-old-age Volturi, if it was my choice we'd wipe them out." Estella stared at her friends beautiful face, she was so calm. "We've been getting every vampire who's been violated by the Volturi, they use them then throw them away when they find out their powers didn't fit into their 'Family'." Priscilla scoffed under her breath. "Please, they're not a family, all they do is use each other until one wishes to die." She shook her head.

"We have over 100 vampires now." West said and looked at Father. "We'll soon be larger then the Volturi."

"But...what about the others, like in Spain, Egypt, or Japan?" Estella asked.

"They're no match for us." West laughed. "Just because people don't talk about us being a trophy doesn't mean they don't think we're not. Tsk. They'd kill us and hang us by our feet in the middle of their dinning room to gaze at every day if they had the chance."

"I just want you two to be safe," Father said. "You've done so much for the Church, the Vatican would have made you two saints if it wasn't for the, state, you were in."

"Are you sure you want to go trough this?" Estella asked. "Just because I'm one-eight vampire doesn't mean I don't know how it is to feel isolated, but, can't you just be fine with the America's?"

"Well...when you say it that way." Priscilla put a finger under Jugo's chin.

"No." West cut her off. He looked at Father dead in the eye. "This place is only suitable for our type, no other kind. Even in your lifetime, you'll see, the day we this land is ours."

Father rested his chin on a fist. "Well then, what about those who live close to you in the reservations?"

Estella sat up straight. "Well thats where I came in, I got Jugo for Priscilla and West. His scent will block the werewolves from smelling them, in other words they wont bother them, but," Estella shrugged her shoulders. "They might wonder about Jugo, he is cousins of them anyway, but Jugo's still an animal, a dog more like it, and one that will fall in love whoever takes care of him, hence, Priscilla and West. It took a long time to get a hold a someone who actually bread this kind of dog, and when I did it cost me one hell of a pretty penny, but it was worth it. Even for me."

"Like I said, you really out did yourself." West said and stood up. "Well Father, we came here to tell you this much, in a month we'll tell you more, maybe sooner depending who we run into."

Father stood up and folded his arms behind his back. "Whatever you think is right, you do surpass me by 3100 years."

"More." Estella said laughing.

West and Priscilla smiled and stood up as well. They bowed and Priscilla hugged Jugo, this time he licked her face. "You smell like a puppy."

"In a horrible way." West said and began to walk away. "Thanks Estella, see you Father." Father nodded as the twins walked out the Church.

"How have you been Estella?" Father asked her.

"You know," Estella sounded sad. "Being one-eighth vampire isn't worth it." Estella walked towards the table where her files were. She picked them up and looked at the stained glass window of the Virgin Mary. "Did you know..."

"Yes?" Father asked as Estella didn't say anything.

Estella turned around to him. "Did you know, I still have power, even after three generations of specific breading to make a normal human again, I still have powers."

"And the youth." Father added, "You should be grateful." He turned to Jesus on the Cross. "Not even he could live to your age, your kind is truly a blessing, if they act as West and Priscilla of course." Estella looked up at the cross as well.

"...I guess your right." Estella's smiled.

STAY TUNED!


End file.
